Like A Virgin
by T Achelle Cullen
Summary: So here I am. Sitting in the corner of my bathroom damn near hyperventilating because I'm too nervous. Nervous for what, you ask?


Hey guys! So I deleted my other story because I really wasn't feeling it (ha-ha). So this is just a little one shot that has been on my mind for sometime now.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all things related; I'm just borrowing them for a while.

So here I am. Sitting in the corner of my bathroom damn near hyperventilating because I'm too nervous. Nervous for what, you ask? Well, there just so happens to be a sexy god-like man lying half naked on my bed, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

I know the obvious thing. Go out there and fuck his brains out, right? There is only one problem.

I have no idea how to do that.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah Edward. I'm totally fine. Like super duper awesome. I'll be out in a minute." Fuck. Did I just say "super duper"?

"Ok, love. I'll be waiting." He chuckled in response.

So, how could a babbling, clumsy, nervous wreck like myself end up with a graceful, sexy, and smart man like Edward Cullen? Well…

[Flashback]

_It all started six months ago._

_I had just gotten out of my German 103 class when I realized I left my essay, which was due in 30 minutes, sitting on my desk back in my apartment, which was 45 minutes away. The buses here on campus were running behind by almost an hour, so I had no choice but to run back to my apartment to get that paper. _

_That was probably a bad mistake. Not because I didn't have the stamina, but because I could easily trip over the painted lines in the middle of the street. This time was no different. After about 30 seconds of hauling ass, I was about to bust my ass. I tripped over a crack, or a leaf, and felt myself loosing balance quickly. Since there is no way to magically stop the force of gravity, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact I knew was coming. What I did not expect, though, was the impact to be against the huge arms of star football player Edward Cullen._

"_Whoa, baby. Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me get back to my feet._

"_FUCK!" I yelled. I didn't exactly realize who caught me, just the fact that when I opened my eyes, there were papers all over the ground, all of which were mine. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck! How am I suppose to pick up these papers and make it back to my apartment AND make it back to class in time to –"_

_Yep. This was when I realized I had just cursed out Edward Cullen, the man who just so happened to be the star of every fantasy I had ever fantasized about. He was now standing there laughing his ass off at me._

"_Listen baby girl, calm down. I can take you back to your apartment, you can grab your paper, and I'll have you back here in twenty minutes, ok?" he finally got out after finishing his laugh-my-ass-off marathon. _

_Standing there dumbfounded, I simply nodded my head. I couldn't believe Edward Cullen had caught me, is now picking up papers, and had just offered to drive me to my apartment and back to class. When I finally snapped back to fucking reality, I helped him pick up the rest of the papers._

"_Thank you so much for offering Edward, but that's not necessary. I don't want to take you off your schedule. Thank you again though" I said hurriedly as I grabbed my bag and walked off. Edward caught up to me and grabbed my arm._

"_No, Bella. I insist. Please, let me help you." He looked so cute begging. How could I say no?_

"_Uh, ok sure." _

[End Flashback]

Needless to say, Edward got me back to my apartment and to class in less than 30 minutes. We started hanging out a lot$ after that, and six months later, here we are. Him on the bed worrying about me, and me sitting on the floor in the bathroom because I am acting like a pussy.

"Fuck, Bella you can do this," I whispered to myself.

I finally stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I rubbed the back of my pants, and unlocked the door of the bathroom. After peeking my head through the tiny crack in the door, I saw Edward looking at the pictures on my dresser.

I used this opportunity to admire his beautiful ass, both literally and figuratively, from behind. I started at the top of his head where he kept his auburn colored hair neatly messed up. My eyes raked over his smooth neck, and down to his broad shoulders. I stared as the muscles in his back flexed when he moved, and as he moved his muscular arms to put his hands through his hair.

"You know Isabella," he started quietly as he set the picture he had in his hand back down on the dresser, "you know I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. If you aren't ready to do this, then I can wait baby. I can wait as long as you want me to."

"Edward. I want nothing more than to be with you like this. I'm nervous, yes, but I won't let that stop me from being with you in the way I've dreamed of for so long."

I walked up to him and held him from behind. I kissed the tiny tattoo he had on his back and laid my forehead on his shoulder. We stood there for awhile before he turned around and looked deep into my eyes. Whatever it was he was looking for he must have found because he kissed me with so much passion it almost knocked me off my feet.

He backed me up towards the bed, and gently laid me down. His lips caressed the spot just above the hollow of my throat and I moaned. Loud. Edwards's lips then left a fiery trail down my chest, as his hands lifted my shirt above my head. His lips found one of my nipples and his hand found my other.

"Fuuuuck," I moaned as the familiar sensations I got whenever Edward touched me became more intense. "Edward, please."

The conceited bastard looked up and me and smirked before making his way down my stomach. His tongue dipped into my bellybutton before I felt his teeth nipping it the skin on my hip. The tip of his rubbed across the top of my shorts before his long fingers curled into the sides and pulled them down my legs. He tossed them to the side and kissed his way back up my legs.

Before he could get to the place where I so desperately needed him, I flipped him over and got on top. I straddled his waist and bent down so that I was level with his ear.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one naked, Edward," I whispered as I took his earlobe into my mouth. I'm not sure where this newfound vigor came from, but I damn sure was not about to let it slip away. I kissed my way down Edward's chest. When my lips met his tattoo I traced it with my tongue. I pulled myself down his legs and took his pants with me. I crawled back up, attempting to make a sexy face. Apparently it worked, though, because I could see Edward's eyes darken, then cloud over with lust.

He took back control by flipping me over. He basically ripped my panties off and rubbed his fingers over my clit. I then felt one of his long fingers slide into me. He pumped his hand back and forth as his fingers continued their ministrations on my clit. My moans must have pushed him on because he added another finger and curled them up until they found that spot that caused stars to appear in my eyes. I felt the familiar heat starting in my stomach and grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life. With one final push of his fingers I felt my orgasm hit and screamed loud as my fingers dug deeper into his shoulders.

"Edward I need you inside me NOW," I panted as I used the heels of my feet to push his boxers down his legs.

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," I responded as I trailed my fingers down his cheeks and kissed his full lips softly. "Please Edward, don't back out on my now. Please baby."

Edward's lips became more passionate against mine as his fingers once again found my pussy. The only difference was that this time, he wasn't doing it to bring me to an orgasm. He was stretching me, and it hurt like hell.

I didn't make any noise though because I knew that at my first sign of discomfort, Edward would stop. After a while, he kissed the crease in my forehead and stuck the tip of his dick a little ways inside.

"Just do it, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered as he pushed himself deeper, causing me to cry out. He stayed completely still and kissed away the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Maybe we should stop, Bella. Maybe I did something wrong."

"Shut the fuck up Edward. It was going to hurt. We both knew that. And why stop now that you already did it? Cant get anything but better right?"

"Sure baby," he chuckled as he kissed my lips and started moving his hips slowly. The pain started to turn into discomfort, and the discomfort into pleasure. I put wrapped my heels around Edward's back and pushed him so he'd go harder and deeper. I had enough of the pansy bullshit and was simply ready to get fucked by my man.

"Ahhh," I moaned as Edward understood and moved faster and harder and got deeper and deeper. My moans turned to screams and soon I felt the familiar sensation in my stomach.

"Bella, baby please. I need you to come right now," he grunted as his finger found my clit once again. I finally felt the coil snap and screamed as my orgasm rocked through me. My pussy tightened around Edward's cock and his hips began to thrust harder.

"Fuck, Bella," he said as he came hard inside of me. He tried to move off of me once he caught his breath, but I kept him there because I enjoyed the feeling of him on top of me.

"Wow. We should totally do that more often."

"Bella baby, please shut up," he said with a roll of his eyes.

I shrugged and closed my eyes, enjoying this moment with the love of my life. I heard Edward whisper "I love you" in my ear before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
